Boe and Wolf Return
by MysteriousMindBlockedHeart
Summary: The Doctor doesn't look back, he can't, but if he had a choice, look back and remember or let the universe die. What would he choose? An untold danger is coming to the universe that requires some of his old companions. The Doctor is hesitant and not all of them know about the regeneration cycle. But what is The Doctor's #1 rule? The Doctor lies. R&R ON HOLD!
1. Confusion and Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confusion and Chaos**

She just had the strangest dream, the woman thought as she woke up, she sits up and looks around. _Where am I?_ She looks to her left, where is her husband? She stands up and looks around, _This isn't my house!_ She sees a paper with HER name on it, she picks it up from the dresser and reads it.

_R.T. Smith,_

_ I'm terribly sorry for but I couldn't just let you go like that. I've transported your husband here too but you can't see him just yet. But don't worry, your children are safe at home with Jackie and Pete. You know, you have a gift, you may not know it yet, but it's there. There's somebody nearby who you might want to see. You'll know who it is very soon, but I warn you, he's changed, only once, but he has changed. He's not the same, neither is his machine, but the key still works! -Uni_

She knit her eyebrows, who did this? R. Smith is in an apartment, on the ground floor so she just walks outside, and stops dead in her tracks. She sees a bright blue box with **Police Public Call Box** on the front.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Changes**

**R. Smith**

R. Smith couldn't believe her eyes, how was she here!? She stumbles forward and touches it. The TARDIS, it is smaller now, and brighter. She draws the key from around her neck and unlocks her and steps in. The TARDIS has changed, she thinks, it is no longer bright, homey, and comfortable. It- no, she is now dark, metallic, and cold. But there is one plus, there are many places to hide in here. She dare not go past the door on the other side of the control room, so she hides behind the ledge just as the door clicks open and two people stroll in. A girl a bit shorter than with dark hair and eyes, and a man a good 7 inches taller than her with light brown hair and green eyes. The girl looks at the man, The man looks at her, surprised, he says. R. Smith makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a surprised squeak. The Doctor and the girl pause, "Is there somebody in here?"Clara says, The Doctor looks confused, "No, no, Clara don't be stupid, nobody could get in here unless... they had a key," Clara looks scared, R. Smith gets a brilliant idea, she looks around for a vent. Luckily, there was one right next to her, she smiles and moves towards it**.**


	3. Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Bad Wolf** _Doctor_

The Doctor was confused, who had a key to the TARDIS? Well, okay there were many people, but none of them near here. He's about to ask the TARDIS, but then runs up against a wall, "Doctor what is it?" Clara asks, "The TARDIS has blocked me out, she dosen't want to talk to me, I don't know why," the Doctor says while stroking the console. The Voice Interface appears, but he didn't enable it, and neither did Clara. The Interface is Rose, Rose on the first day he met her. He's thinks about asking her to change but considering she was angry with him she probably won't. Guilt and sadness well in his hearts but he pushes it down, "Voice Interface enabled," she says. The grimaces, "Alright, who enabled you, because neither me nor Clara did it." The Rose hologram stares blankly ahead, "Somebody you know passed through here a few minutes ago," The Doctor's eyebrows knit. What? The Interface continues, "I'll let find out where she's hiding," The Interface says a disappears. One of the instruments on the console pull back and the TARDIS jerks, "What the hell?!" Clara screams, "She put us in flight," the Doctor replied. There was a surprised scream and the door to the corridor opens and closes, the Doctor runs after whoever was in the TARDIS. He stops so suddenly that Clara bumps into him, "Doctor what's wrong," the Doctor just shakes his head. Rose's room is at the end of the corridor, he grits his teeth and moves forward. Rose's door is dark blue, the same color the TARDIS used to be, on the black doorframe the was a silver plaque with her name in cursive. Later on she'd put on photos on the door of all the aliens they saw together all surrounding the biggest picture - a wolf. The Doctor sucks in a breath and turns the knob, carefully pushes it open, and every muscle in his body in his body freezes,

"What the hell! Aren't you the Voice Interface lady?!" Clara demands over his shoulder, the blonde ignores her, and slowly looks at the Doctor, "Actually," she says, "Rose, my name is Rose Tyler.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the first two super short chapters! I promise to try to make them a little bit longer. ha, isn't it funny how things seem longer on paper? oh and uh, review please, this is my first story and i need feedback, any sort of critisism is welcome, whether negative or positive, flame all you want!**


	4. Rose Pulls a Jackie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters**

**A/N: And guys, i seriously need reviews, now i need to know which companions you want to include and what length you want the chapters to be and what their rooms should look like and how you want them to be introduced. and i know its a stupid name, but i couldnt think of anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rose Pulls a Jackie  
**_Rose_

Rose stood staring at this new Doctor, he now has light brown hair, green eyes, a babyish face, he's shorter than he was but still tall. When she is done analyzing him Rose lurches forward and smacks him, hard, across the face. "Ow! What was that for?" "Take me back!" she demands, "Oi, I didn't bring you here, that would've torn a hole in the universe, I don't know how you got here," he said while cradling his cheek. Clara poked out her head from behind the Doctor, "Umm…" she said, "Why are you so desperate to get back?' She asks, recognizing the franticness in her voice. Rose looked at her,  
"Because I have a husband, a kid, a little brother, my mum and dad, my very important job, my friends, my…..vehicle, and I'm not even supposed to be here." The Doctor and Clara look confused at the vehicle bit, and then it hits the Doctor and his mouth forms an 'o' Clara dismisses it and just talks, "Well, we can fly you there." She says with such certainty in her voice that it makes Rose burst out laughing.  
Clara looks angry and confused at the same time, "What's so funny?!" she demands. Rose just shakes her head and explains, "What I mean by i'm not supposed to be here is that I was in a different universe last night, this morning I woke up and I was here, don't know how, I just was." Clara looks bewildered but her curiosity isn't satiated yet, "Well, how do you know the Doctor?" The corners of the Doctor mouth sagged, "I used to travel with him, before he regenerated," Rose says. Clara looks confused again, Rose sighs, walks over to her wall and taps two pictures with two men on them, "Do you know these people are," she says. Clara's face strains, "Your…..Brothers?" she says, Rose shakes her head, "These men are both the Doctor." she says, "Both that Doctor, the same man, different bodies, different faces, different cells, different everything, but the same man," Clara looks at her and shakes her head, "No, you're crazy, the Doctor's right there," she says. Rose turns to the Doctor and her voice hardens, "You can explain this to her," she says and anger shows. The Doctor looks at her, "Bipolar much?" he commented. Rose's eyes widen and she sprints toward the adjoining bathroom, the Doctor sprints after her but the door slams in his face. He's pounds on the door, but she didn't open the door, "Oi! Open this door!"

"No!'  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Why not!?"  
"My room!"  
"My TARDIS!"  
"She's on my side!"  
"How do you know that!?"  
"Ask her!"  
"How!?"  
"Voice Interface enabled!" Rose screams

The Voice Interface appears this time as Jackie Tyler, "Voice Interface enabled," she said. "Who the hell is that?" Clara says, the Doctor leans over and whispered, "Rose's mum," the Doctor approached the hologram, "Now," he says, "Whose side are you on, mine or Rose's?" he asks. Jackie speaks, "What kind of question is that!?" she exclaims, "Of course i'm on Rose's side!" she screams and disappeared. The door opens and Rose emerges, pale and sweaty, the Doctor goes up to her, grabs her arm and drags her toward the control room. He sits her down in a chair and looks at his scanner, anger showing on his face. "What's wrong," Clara asks, he shakes his head, "The TARDIS landed us in a place where I really don't want to be," he says, "Where?" Clara asks peeking at the scanner. The Doctor lets out a long exhale, "Cardiff, 2011," he says as the door clicks open and in pops a familiar face.


	5. An Impossible Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Seriously, I dont have one review, i need feedback, this IS my first fanfiction ever**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Impossible Letter**  
_Rose_

"Hellooooooo," Captain Jack Harkness sings as he walks through the TARDIS doors, he falters when he see the Doctor. He puts his hand to his head, "And you regenerated," Jack says and sighs, "Jack!" a voice yells, a woman runs into the TARDIS, she's glaring at Jack so she dosen't notice how the Police Box she ran into is bigger on the inside. "Don't think you're gonna run off again, the first time you did it was bad, I'm not letting you do it again." she says fiercely. He grins and looks at the Doctor, "So, when did you regenerate?" the Doctor taps his chin, "Well, to me it would be about, 200 years, but to you," he looks at the scanner to see the month, "It's March, so, since Christmas."  
"EXCUSE ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!?" the woman who came in after Jack screams. They all look at her, none of them had noticed that she had gone outside and circled the TARDIS, she looks panicked. Rose hid behind the ledge again and Jack hadn't seen her yet so he wouldn't notice, he doesn't and introduces the woman, "Gwen, this is the Doctor and…." he falters when he points at Clara. The Doctor quickly buts in, "Clara," Jack nods, "Clara and Doctor, meet Gwen Cooper," Jack says dramatically.  
Rose feels giddy, she hadn't met the Jack in the alternate universe and she had missed him so was absolutely ecstatic to see him. She knows she wasn't supposed to be and she should be worrying about 'the fact that she was here and that meant the there's a hole somewhere in the fabric of time and space,' but she can't help it. She sneaks behind Jack, jumps on his back, covers his eyes with her hands and whispers in his ear, "Guess who." Jack grins and raises his hands, looking for her face, "Umm, God," he says, "Close enough," Rose replies and jumps off him, letting him have his sight back. He turns to see who it is, "ROSE!?" he yells incredulously. "Wha- how? when- you," he splutters. Rose's smile fades, "I have no clue," she says, she pulls a paper with writing on it, "But when I came here, I found this," she says and hands it to Jack. The Doctor looks offended, "And why didn't you talk to me about this?" Rose looks at him, "I didn't want to" the Doctor opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Gwen was wandering the control room, hands outstretched as if looking for an invisible wall and muttering 'it can't be' over again. Everybody ignores her and looks at Jack who is staring at the letter intently with a crease in his forehead. He finally looks up and grins at Rose, he gives the letter back and goes to introduce himself to Clara.  
"Hi," he says and shakes her hand, "Captain Jack Harkness," he says while smiling, she smiles back, "Oi! stop that," the Doctor says. Jack looks at him, "You regenerate and still do that, I was just saying hello," the Doctor snorts and shakes his head. Rose taps Jack on the shoulder, "Um, Jack, what about this?" she says gesturing to the letter, "Oh! Yeah, right," he says, "That," he says pointing towards the letter, "Is the writing of the Universe," he says. He grins childishly and continues, "You have an Impossible Letter."


	6. AN

**A/N: Hi guys, um i know that youre reading this and Im not going to post a new chapter, until I get 5 reviews, i need feedback, so 5 reviews or no new chapter, your choice**


	7. Denial

**Congratulations! I have recieved 5 reviews to Boe and Wolf Return so, TA-DA Chapter 6, FYI I'm sorry for the wait but school got in the way, sorry! and uh, im changing the date to Cardiff 2010 after Owen and Tosh die, before the 456 and when Torchwood got all weird and before Ianto dies, he is visiting family at the current moment, about 3 days after Journey's End**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denial**

The Doctor froze and started shaking his head, "No, that's impossible. . ."  
"Hence the name, 'Impossible Letter,' they come to the people that the Universe favors... In one way or another,"  
The Doctor still shook his head in denial, "The Universe isn't a living thing," he argued  
"Well, I've seen one before, and heard stories, the people they come to are almost always moved in either time or space and they're replaced with another person,"  
Gwen, forgetting her amazement spoke up, reminding people that she was there, "Where've you seen it before, Jack?" she said.

Jack grinned, as if he were proud of it, "It was 1942, Los Angelos when 16-year old Marsha Rosalinda Temple was transported from the year 2019 was found by Torchwood in a motel with a letter."  
"Same as me!" Rose exclaimed, Jack nodded and told the story.

* * *

_**68 years prior**_

Jack walked into Torchwood Hub after a mission he'd just finished and was met with his boss, Melanie Hatter, holding a file torwards him, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack asked her, she smiled sarcastically at him before telling him the mission. "We detected a spacial disturbance in Los Angelos, America, you're up," she said shoving the file at him, Jack was confused, "What about Unit? They have stations in America." Melanie shook her head, "They've got 'better' things to do,"  
"Torchwood 1?"  
"They don't consider us a real Torchwood base, we haven't informed them and we aren't going until we've done and handled this job swiftly and with discretion," Jack nodded, "And, uh, why me?" "You'll blend in easier."  
Jack nodded again and looked at his file,

_At Los Angelos, America, 1 hour ago, 11:45 P.M. July 7, 1942  
_T_here was a spacial disturbance  
__Suspected extra-terrestrial origins._  
_Was not similar or relevant in base code of a Teleportation Device, Transmat Beam, or Rift Activity  
__It was a high energy signature vaguely similar to Rift Activity which transfers items from different dimensions and galxies, this has a similar temperence but in a much greater capacity, as if transporting something over a far greater distance than normal Rift Activity._

_Agent on Scene: Captain Jack Harkness_

_Departing Time: 2:12 A.M, Cardiff Airport_

_Arriving Time: 8:16 A.M_

_Instructions:  
When you arrive you are required to report back via Ham Radio decribing what you find at the scene of the Spacial Disturbance, The Pyrenees Hotel, Los Angeles, California, America._

When Jack finished reading his indtructions, he sighed and just trudged off towards the airport

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to need 5 more reviews to update and I would like to know who got the name Marsha Rosalinda Temple, Think real hard people!**


	8. Notice

**On Hold Notice**

* * *

This is a notice that this story is on hold until I finish another story, sorry


End file.
